


Make Me Scream

by jeffersunnysideup



Category: Bandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffersunnysideup/pseuds/jeffersunnysideup
Summary: I wrote this in a short amount of time and it's my first smut, so commentary would be great.-Reader notices Frank's oral fixation during a concert and starts to imagine what could happen.





	Make Me Scream

Normally she wouldn’t be thinking about Frankie’s oral fixation, nor would it ever seem to be particularly attractive to her. She thought mouths were pretty gross, unless one was kissing her, and even then it could only be kisses, not any of the finger sucking she heard about.

But fuck if somehow the idea of Frankie sucking on her fingers wasn’t hot as fuck right now. Wanted him to suck on her fingers until they were shiny, glossy and a string of spit connected the tips to his lip as she pulled away. She wanted to shove him against a wall, one knee between his thighs and making him suck on her fingers, moaning like a filthy little whore.

She wanted to pull his hair, drag him to his knees. She’d wear a skirt and thin panties, that he’d have to take down with his teeth, begging for the chance to taste her. She’d tug on his hair, making him whine and whimper, and she’d lift one foot to press into his shoulder, giving him the perfect vantage to see her. And then she’d shove his head right into the skirt, make him smell her and whine and beg.

Maybe after she teased him for a while, she’d let him go at it. Head under the skirt, tugging her panties down with his teeth and begging as her fingers tightened in his hair, and then pushed so he ate her out as enthusiastically as anything. He’d be starving for a taste of her, she could imagine the way he’d sloppily eat her out, chin shining and tongue pressing right into her. She’d rock back and forth, giving him praise through gritted teeth before giving him permission to drag his fingers up and rub at her clit. Maybe she’d give him a vibrator to use on her. When she had come several times, shaking with overstimulation, she would let go of his hair and sit back.

He would be hard, so achingly hard for her. He’d sit, waiting patiently, and she wouldn’t look at him or acknowledge it. She’d touch herself, her breasts and clit and moan, and grunt his name as she made herself come a few more times, until she couldn’t anymore. And then she’d tell him to make her come one more time, and then maybe she’d let him come.

When he did, sloppily eating her cunt, tongue slurping and fingers digging into her hips to get impossibly closer, as his nose rubbed against her throbbing clit, she’d scream his name and tighten her legs around him so he couldn’t move. He’d be so eager to please that he’d keep going, whining and moaning until she shoved him away.

She’d take his pants off and blow him. Sloppy kisses along his cock, open and with a little extra spit. She’d suckle his head like a baby at a bottle, making tiny noises of want. She’d twirl her tongue around him, sliding over his slit gently, as lightly as a butterfly. She’d wait until he was oozing precum, until he was shaking so badly with the need to cum, he’d yank her hair. And then she would stop, make him apologize and beg. Then without warning, she’d swallow as much as she could, moaning loudly and slurping and being as obscene as she could manage. Before he came she’d pull off and walk away.

He would cry and try to touch himself, anything to let him come, just please, Christ, let him come. She’d run a vibrator over his cock, watching him writhe in pleasure and need, and press it insistently on his balls and watch him stutter and moan and beg. She’d make him suck her fingers until they were dripping just like his cock, and she’d finger him open, and rub his prostate until he was so close to cumming. And then she’d let him as she sucked him in her mouth again, fingers kneading against his prostate as he came and came and came. She’d swallow some, and use some as lube to keep working him open, and spit some in his mouth and French him until he was overstimulated and she’d keep rubbing and rubbing and rubbing until he was hard again.

Then she’d put the vibrator inside him, turn it on high and make him get hard, so hard and sensitive. She would sink on his cock as the vibrator buzzed, enough that she could feel some of it and whine. And she’d ride him slowly, telling him he wasn’t allowed to cum until she said so, and if he did without permission, she’d have to spank him and keep the vibrator in for hours.

He would call her daddy as he got closer, not thinking about how it might sound. She’d get off of him as he started shaking, close to the edge but not quite there. She’d make him eat her out again, sucking up sloppy bits of precum and her own cum and she’d keep the vibrator right on him. He’d have to ask to eat daddy’s pussy, until he was crying and so hard and then she’d slide back onto him, wet and open and she’d hit the vibrator as high as it would go, right on his prostate and French him, tongue sliding over his and making him moan. She’d pull away long enough to tell him it was okay, and bite on his collarbone when he came, hard and long and filling her up as she moaned and came three more times.

When the cum was seeping out of her, she’d motion for him to clean it up and swallow it all for daddy. And he would, and she would kiss him after and tell him how proud she was, and then they would sleep.

She thought about it, watching his fingers fly across the guitar, and bit her lip. She wasn’t much, just the stagehand at some bar he had frequented a few times and now performed at. But as the set ended, she bit her lip and touched his arm as he came over.

“Hey Frankie, you need a girl to keep you warm tonight?”

“You know your way around a stage, guess I can let you peek inside.”

“My rules.” She whispered in his ear.

“Sounds good.” He laughed. “The bus or the motel three blocks away?”

“Motel, you’ll be loud enough without your bandmates hating you.”

“Look forward to it.” He grinned before pushing her hat aside and leaving a long dark hickey under her left ear. “Maybe I’ll get your name this time.”

“Maybe you will.”


End file.
